User talk:Appledash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluestar1776 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 00:25, January 11, 2010 Re: Of course! We call them monitors, but it's the same thing as admin. You need to join a Clan, and monitors are required to be leader of a Clan. The ones still needed for leadership are WindClan and ShadowClan. Which one would you like? You need to create a character, also. It will be a leader, since your the leader of a Clan. Just leave the name/description on my talk page. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. As WindClan's leader, you're responsible for making and monitoring all the WindClan pages. If you go to the WindClan page, you'll see that all the pages you need are already posted under "Links". Feel free to follow ThunderClan's pages as an example. Also, you'll recive all the applications for WindClan positions. It's your job to write these into the allegiances. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yep! I'll add you to the list on the front page right now. ----ßąէ ïиց 00:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. (: ----ßąէ ïиց 1:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Whassup? Hey dude! I decided to join :3 Could you give me a tour? Also, can you tell me what this wiki is about? HawkeyRawr! LOL 00:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) WindClan Medicine cat Hello! May I please be the WindClan medicine cat? Songcloud-grey and white she-cat with green eyes. Snowfern Snow! 12:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Opinion Are you online? If so, I need to get your opinion on a few things. 1. The Island. I am thinking about making a "moon" one week instead of one month, so Gatherings are held weekly. Also, kits have to wait 6 weeks instead of 6 moons to become apprentices, and so on and so forth. Do you like the idea of weekly/monthly gatherings? Does that date work for you? 2. The Tribe of Rushing Water. I made it recently, since we go to be as similar to the books as possible. What do you think? If you could just tell me what you think, that would be great. (: Also, you want to chat on the WindClan page? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 21:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) But I don't think somebody would like waiting 6 months for their cat to grow. Six weeks would still be plenty of time for kithood, and by then I think they would be ready for change. Also, I think the Tribe's name is fine, as we are using the Clan's names from the books. I'll be at camp in a sec. Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 21:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Cloudfire Can I join WindClan? Name: Cloudfire Description: Small white she-cat with bright ginger patches and green eyes [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:02, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hello! What do you sat about becoming a healer? Ooh, may I join WindClan as Mousetalon?Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 02:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL, sure. Wonder where you got that name from (LOL) Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :D Could you add Sedgefern and Wolfsong into the allegiances? Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Warriors. Sedgefern is a slender cream she-cat with gray patches and pale green eyes. Wolfsong is a long-haired gray she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:18, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yellowberry Hey Icestorm! I looked over the last gathering at the island, and noticed you wanted to join RiverClan as Yellowberry? If you do, what'd her description? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yah, I'll add you! There's a Gathering right now, btw. Dewmist was going to speak for Wetstar, but I guess you're here now. ^^ Feel free to comment on the images for approval, and reserve some images to make. :) Midnightpelt ♥ 19:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Icy! How are you? The blanks are used for all ranks; new blanks can be posted for approval, like the ones Mousetalon currently has up, and users can choose which blanks they want to use for the image they are making. If we get enough blanks for different ranks, however, Scratch that. I've decided to change everything. Just now. :P The blanks Hawkey made will now be warriors. The blanks Mousetalon has for approval will be prey-hunters, like she planned when she first made them. All images currently up, which aren't many, will be taken down if they are not warriors. So only warrior images can be made currently until we get some more blanks. (: I'll post this on the front page and all the images for approval now. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 02:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ActiveChallenge Hello, Icestorm123! How are you? I've started to notice that users on Cats of the Clans Wiki haven't been that active. Which is why I'm starting the ActiveChallenge! Each day, I'm challenging users to try and do the following: *Make atleast three page edits. *Chat with another user on a page for atleast five minutes. *Comment on atleast two CAP images. Try and do this everyday! I'll be keeping record of who does and who doesn't; the people who do it the most for a period of one month will get special prizes from me. Good luck, and Stay Active! Midnightpelt ♥ 19:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Gathering Is the gathering now? [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 19:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll add you right now. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 20:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Gorsefang? Midnightpelt ♥ 22:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 22:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm there. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC)